


Barriers

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a short and very gay little thing, amelie is healing, and doing her best, and good for the soul, and lena is gay, post Talon Amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Amélie has barriers up after leaving Talon, but Lena's very good at getting past them.





	

Lena was a conundrum; confusing and at times difficult. Widowmaker, or as she was usually called most days, Amélie, didn't always know how to handle her.  
  
Amélie's past was returning. It was a slow, practically grueling process. Some things returned to her and brought her some moderation of happiness. Her mother's face, the name of her favourite flower, or the nickname her grandfather had called her when she was young. All of this was suddenly made known to her from encountering triggers she'd yet to find.  
  
Most days she felt like a stranger in the world. It was as though she had researched and learned every inch of someone's life and was now trying to live it. There were good days, of course. Days she woke up with some sort of strength and the hope she might remember herself. They were few and far between, it seemed, but it helped that they existed at all.  
  
One thing she found foreign to her, something her memories had but her skin had forgotten, was affection. She could remember receiving affection and enjoying it. But now, her body was only used to pain and distrust. It'd been a long time since Gérard, and letting someone in close might spell her own death. Of course, that was no longer how it was. She was often away from the fighting and no longer shot outside of a range. People were in reaching distance daily, but she shied from making physical contact. These were people who had once been enemies.  
  
Lena didn't seem to notice this. Perhaps she didn't notice the slight flinch Amélie carried when someone reached out to her, or perhaps she didn't care. If she was in the same room as Amélie, she was likely standing nearby. She'd touch her arm while they talked, always gentle. Sometimes she'd squeeze Amélie's hand in the space of a farewell. Lena wasn't quite crossing the line, but certainly toeing it.  
  
After a few weeks, Amélie came to expect these things. The first time Lena reached to touch her and Amélie didn't have to keep herself from moving away, Lena noticed. She didn't say anything, but grinned happily before blinking away.  
  
After that, she became bolder. While walking beside Amélie, Lena would occasionally link arms with her. A bit rarer were the times she'd leave a kiss on Amélie's cheek as she said goodbye. The first time she had done this had triggered something Amélie. Vague memories popped up of faceless friends in her past. The French were fairly affectionate in their hellos and goodbyes, weren't they? Yes, she could remember that. Most of what she hadn't suppressed wasn't relevant to that.  
  
These new things Lena did took some more getting used to. Walking with their arms linked forced Amélie to match Lena's pace. The kiss on the cheek allowed Lena even further into the zone Amélie usually kept empty.  
  
To Amélie's surprise, she grew attached to these little things. A touch of the hand, warmth close beside her... they became small comforts in her day to day. She had already been attached to Lena for a long time-- their friendship before Talon, the fixation she had as Widowmaker-- But this new connection was different. Lena became her source of contentment. If she had a particularly bad day, she could count on Lena to make her feel better. If something troubled her or someone said something cruel, Lena would be there in a millisecond to help her. Amélie wouldn't admit she couldn't handle it herself-- at least, not aloud.  
  
Lena had become her dearest friend without her truly recognizing it. Lena, who pressed her boundaries without overstepping them.  
  
Past light touches and kisses on the cheek, Lena still did more. One day, completely out of the blue, she complemented Amélie on her hair.   
  
"Your hair is really pretty, you know that, love?" Lena had been leaning on the back of the couch that Amélie resided on.  
  
"Merci beaucoup," Amélie responded with a soft smile. Scowls were for those she didn't like-- Lena had been removed from that category long ago.  
  
"Uhm... would you mind if I touched it?" Lena had hesitated, recognizing it'd be a more... intimate form of contact than linking arms. She was wringing her hands, nervous that'd she'd overstepped.  
  
Amélie chuckled and shook her head. "Non. You may, if you'd like."  
  
The pilot grinned and pushed herself away from the couch. She positioned herself behind Amélie. With soft touches, she dragged her fingers slowly through Amélie's hair.  
  
Amélie sighed and leaned against it. Another luxury that she hadn't had for years. It was relaxing and she couldn't help but regret the years she'd gone without such attention. "You are very good at this," she commented.  
  
"You aren't the first gal to tell me I'm good with my hands," Lena stated boldly, a crooked smile still resting on her face. "You definitely have the best hair of any girl I've ever met, though."  
  
Amélie murmured another thank you and let herself enjoy the attention. Had any other person tried to get so close, she might have broken their hands. But Lena was different; she was very good at getting past the barriers Amélie had up. And surprisingly enough, the sniper didn't seem to mind. Not anymore.  
  
Lena hummed for a moment. Finally, she sighed and spoke again. "So... 'Melie. I got a question for you."  
  
"Oui, chérie?"  
  
"Well, ah... There's this new movie coming out, yeah? 'Bout a werewolf girl and her leading a new pack. It looks really good!" She gulped, eyes focused on the hair she still played with. "Well, love, I was, uh... I wanted to know if you'd like to go see it with me?"  
  
Amélie shifted in her seat and looked back at the slim pilot, curious. She smiled. "Would this be a date?"  
  
Lena wouldn't meet her eyes. "I mean... I wasn't gonna... Assuming... if you were okay with that?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"I... Just to like... double check, since I'm not great with french n' all, that means yes, right?"  
  
Amélie chuckled. "Yes. It's does."  
  
Lena took a deep breath, spun around, and let herself fall back on the couch from behind it. She landed upside-down. "I don't think I'm gonna go on missions for a while," she mumbled. "I just used up like two months of my courage." She huffed.  
  
Acting mostly without thinking, another thing she'd picked up from Lena, Amélie placed a hand on Lena's cheek and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.  
  
"I think..." Lena murmured, stunned. "... you just stopped my heart." She halfheartedly slapped at her own chest, above her anchor. "Yep. No heart beat. You've killed me."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Amélie. "Hm. Then I suppose I will have to go to the movie on my own, non? I do not think they will allow me to bring a corpse."  
  
Lena grabbed for her hand. "Would you look at that! I'm alive! Or at least enough to bring a beautiful girl to the movies."

"Tu me rends heureux, ma chérie."

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu me rends heureux, ma chérie." - "You make me happy, my darling."  
> Translation provided by dictionary.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
